Good Night
|kanji = おやすみ|singer(s) = Sawashiro Miyuki (cover) SCANDAL (original)|album = Cover Song Collection 1}} |おやすみ}} is a cover song sung by Sawashiro Miyuki, Gingamaru Seika's seiyuu. The original was sung by SCANDAL. Lyrics Credit for the English lyrics go to Japanese One Stop Lyrics Romaji= Kirisugita maegami Migite de sotto osaeta Ashita moshi aetara Sugu ni kizuite hoshii na Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku Watashi wo kirawanaide ne Kimagure ni nagereru Kumo mitai na mono dakara Kirisugita maegami Migite de sotto osaeta Riyuu nante nai kedo Kimi no koto wo omoidashiteru Mijikakute nagai yoru Me no mae ni hirogatta Itsumo yori akarui sekai Ashita moshi aetara Sugu ni kizuite hoshii na Me no mae ni hirogatta Itsumo yori akarui sekai Ashita mata aetara Kimi ni kizuite hoshii na Enen ni tantan to Eien ni ranran to Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku Watashi wo misutenaide ne Kimagure ni chigireru Kumo mitai na mono dakara Kirisugita maegami Migite de sotto osaeta Mirai wo kimeteru no wa Donna toki mo kimi datta Ochisou na marui tsuki Kimi mo dokka de miteru kana Kokoro made kaze ni notte Kimi ni todokeba ii no ni Me no mae ni hirogatta Itsumo yori akarui sekai Ashita moshi aetara Sugu ni kizuite hoshii na Me no mae ni hirogatta Itsumo yori akarui sekai Ashita mata aetara Kimi ni kizuite hoshii na Ashita moshi aetara... Sonna koto wo omotte oyasumi |-|Kanji= 切り過ぎた前髪 右手でそっと押さえた 明日もし会えたら すぐに気付いて欲しいな 少しずつ変わってく わたしを嫌わないでね 気まぐれに流れる 雲みたいなものだから 切り過ぎた前髪 右手でそっと押さえた 理由なんてないけど きみのことを思い出してる 短くて長い夜 目の前に広がった いつもより明るい世界 明日もし会えたら すぐに気付いて欲しいな 目の前に広がった いつもより明るい世界 明日また会えたら きみに気付いて欲しいな えんえんに　たんたんと えいえんに　らんらんと 少しずつ変わってく わたしを見捨てないでね 気まぐれに千切れる 雲みたいなものだから 切り過ぎた前髪 右手でそっと押さえた 未来を決めてるのは どんな時もきみだった 落ちそうな丸い月 きみもどっかで見てるかな 心まで風にのって きみに届けば良いのに 目の前に広がった いつもより明るい世界 明日もし会えたら すぐに気付いて欲しいな 目の前に広がった いつもより明るい世界 明日また会えたら きみに気付いて欲しいな 明日もし会えたら... そんなことを思っておやすみ |-|English= With my right hand I softly press down my overcut bangs If I see you tomorrow I want you to notice right away Don't hate me For changing little by little Because I'm like the clouds That drift unpredictably With my right hand I softly press down my overcut bangs Without any reason I'm reminded of you The night is short and long The world that's brighter than usual Has expanded in front of me If I see you tomorrow I want you to notice right away The world that's brighter than usual Has expanded in front of me If I see you again tomorrow I want you to take notice of yourself Endlessly, indifferently Eternally blazing Don't abandon me For changing little by little Because I'm like the clouds That break apart unpredictably With my right hand I softly press down my overcut bangs You're always the one Who decides the future The round moon that's ready to fall I wonder if you see it wherever you are I wish I could ride on the wind And reach your heart The world that's brighter than usual Has expanded in front of me If I see you tomorrow I want you to notice right away The world that's brighter than usual Has expanded in front of me If I see you again tomorrow I want you to take notice of yourself If I see you tomorrow... I'll think of these things and say goodnight Category:Cover Songs Category:Songs Category:Music